Sick and Twisted
by The Moon on a String
Summary: Love is blind. Love is forgiving. Love is wrong. Love is abuse. Love is laughter. Love is insanity. Its smiles and tears and hate and joy. It feels warm, it feels numb. Love is nothing but sick and twisted. A collection of short drabbles/oneshots revolving around Jack and Pitch's relationship.
1. Fine Line

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys. I'm working a multi-chapter story on how Jack ended up with Pitch but for now, here are a series on oneshots based on their relationship. They will vary in size, rating and genre. I hope you enjoy them. I'll try to update as frequently as possible.

* * *

**Fine Line**

There is a fine line between abuse and love.

It's hard to find this line. It hides from you. You will never see it. Maybe you'll feel it when you move from one side to the other.

Abuse may feel like love - it may seem like love - but it isn't. Sometimes love may feel very abusive. But you may just be imagining it.

After all, love is all in your mind. You can't see it or feel it or touch it. You just know it's there.

Abuse, however, is very real. You can feel it. And sometimes it hurts very much.

But so does love. Love will destroy you. It will twist your mind and scar your soul. It will feel very sick but so pleasing at the same time. Love is all a lie.

At least abuse is the truth. But the truth can destroy you just as quickly.

Neither is fair. They are both unrequited and unfair and irrational and undeserved and obsessive. Both will break your heart and leave you in pieces.

And you can't help but want more.

Yes, there is a very fine line between abuse and love.

Pitch Black and Jack Frost broke this line long ago.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Many more oneshots to come! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Moon

**The Moon**

The snow cascaded down slowly, working in beautiful contrast with the black sky. The trees swayed in the breeze, their leaves dancing to the ground. The animals were rather silent. The moon hung low and full in the sky. It truly was beautiful.

But Pitch saw none of that. He only saw his little winter spirit sitting on a fallen tree trunk, hood over his head, knees to his chest. He was staring up at the sky, unmoving.

The Nightmare King ghosted over to him. "A lovely night you've created but I doubt it was intentional." He sat down next to Jack, using slowly, gentle movements. "What is bothering you, darling child?"

Jack didn't answer straight away. He stared at the sky a little while longer before turning to meet Pitch's gaze. "I wish they'd just talk to me."

Pitch tensed up. "Who?"

"The Guardians, the other spirits," his voice dropped to a whisper, "the Moon... anyone..."

The Moon. Pitch glared at his old 'friend'. _How could you do this to a child?_ Pitch asked silently. Jack did not deserve the silence. Pitch suddenly felt angry. He wanted to give the child everything. The Earth, the Sun, the stars, the very Heavens themselves. The Moon. Especially the Moon. He'd tear it out the dark night and hand it to Jack. It was his.

But really, he couldn't give Jack anything - not even his complete love and devotion.

"Jack, pay no attention to the Man in the Moon. He controls you no longer."

"Now you control me." Jack whispered lowly.

Pitch couldn't even be mad at the child for saying that. It was true. Sighing, the older man stood swiftly. "Come back down when you're ready." He began to stroll towards the ominous shadows of the trees.

Jack glanced back up at the Moon. It didn't shine brighter, it didn't tell him anything. So why did he feel the need to keep listening? "Pitch, wait."

The Bogeyman turned, a brow raised. "Yes?"

"I'm ready now. You're right; he's... it's not important." Jack stood up and picked up his staff.

Pitch extended an arm, beckoning Jack closer. The frosted teen smiled weakly before reaching out to take his lover's hand. Pitch pulled him close. "I'd give you anything, if I could." He murmured. "I'd give you the Moon on a string."

"I know." The snow had stopped. Jack was no longer sad; not when he was by Pitch's side.

"Come, pet." Pitch tugged him into the shadows.

Jack took one more look at the Moon. It stood out, the pale moon against the black with the glittering starts. The one thing he had in common with the Moon - he too stood out in the darkness; He didn't belong. It was easy to see.

Maybe it was the same with the Moon. Maybe he didn't belong in the night sky. As Pitch pulled them down into the shadows and into the lair, Jack couldn't help but wonder if the Moon never answered because he was just as frightened as Jack.


	3. His Child

**Author's Notes: **Slight suggestive themes in this one. Enjoy

* * *

**His Child**

She collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles. Her father lay there next to her, joining in on her laughter. After she settled down, he sat up. "Alright, you really have to go to bed now."

She pouted. "But-,"

"No buts, Seraphina." He pulled back the covers. "Come now."

Seraphina sighed and scrambled under the blankets. Her father tucked her in snugly.

"Good night, Daddy."

Kozmotis kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good night, my darling child."

"I love you."

He smiled at his child. His child. It was almost overwhelming. He would protect and look after her forever. He would.

"I love you too."

He did. It was true.

* * *

Pitch collapsed on top of Jack and lazily kissed his neck. Jack giggled softly, his hands roaming up the older man's chest. Pitch rolled off Jack, onto his side. "I think it's time to get some rest, don't you, pet?"

Jack grinned sultrily. "No." He purred, hooking his leg around Pitch's waist.

"Jack..." Pitch warned, pulling the covers over them.

The teen sighed and snuggled up to Pitch's warm chest. The older man held him tightly.

"Good night, Daddy."

The Nightmare King numbly kissed Jack's forehead. "Good night... my darling child..." The words were automatic.

"I love you."

Pitch froze and glanced down at his child. His child. It was too overwhelming. He wished he could protect and look after Jack properly. He wished.

_"I love you too." _

He couldn't say those words. Not tonight. Because right now, they were reserved for Kozmotis to say to his daughter - even if it were only in his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whether the first scene actually happened or Pitch just imagined it did is up to you...


	4. Blind

**Author's Notes:** Mentions of abuse

* * *

**Blind**

Jack never saw it. He never saw how cruel Pitch Black really was.

He felt it. Every kick to the stomach, every blow to the head, every backhand to the cheek; he felt deep down how wrong it was.

Sick. The Nightmare King was a monster. He tortured and abused and hurt for his own pleasure. It was all mind games and dominance.

Oh, yes, Jack felt it. He just didn't want to believe it. He pretended it was all okay. He would act obedient and submissive for the one he loved.

He was blind. He was blind because he didn't want to admit that Pitch would not just change for him. He was blind because after every hit, he hoped it would be over. He was blind because Pitch would eventually hold him afterwards and murmur to him about how much he loved him and why he's glad Jack's around. He was blind because he didn't want to know it can't have been true love if it ended in so much abuse and neglect.

But most of all, Jack was blind because he chose to be blind.


	5. Etiquette

**Etiquette**

Jack didn't know much about manners and etiquette. He was sure he'd been taught about it as a young child but couldn't exactly remember much. He knew he had to say please and thank you. He knew he should act polite. He knew he should nod his head and agree with what someone else was saying. But being frozen at the age of seventeen meant he'd rather talk back and be cocky than polite.

When he began to permanently stay with Pitch, he quickly learnt he needed to show the utmost respect to the older man. He should never be rude. He should always be polite. He should speak when spoken to. He should smile and answer even when there were tears in his eyes. He should never shout. He should remember his place.

He hardly did any of this of course. But he suspected he was wearing Pitch down.

* * *

"Never disobey me!" The Bogeyman snarled.

Jack narrowed his eyes, spitting out blood. "I can't promise you that." He closed his eyes, waiting for the hits to start again.

He didn't need to wait long.

* * *

"Pet, what have I told you about raising your voice?" Pitch warned.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of me shouting!" Jack yelled across the room.

Pitch couldn't help but smirk at how ridiculous and so damn _adorable_ the child was when he was mad.

* * *

"How I wish you'd be more respectful." Pitch frowned as Jack glared at him. "I am a King, after all."

"I am sorry, O glorious Nightmare King. Remind what you're King of - shadows, creepy little demon children and horses. Girl horses, might I add."

"And what are you the King of, darling child?"

"Ice, snow, frost, wind. All the cool stuff." Jack grinned.

* * *

"Pass me my hoodie."

Pitch clicked his tongue. "You could at least say please, snowflake." He bent down to pick up the jumper.

"I could but I know you'll give it to me anyway." Jack laughed as his hoodie was thrown at his face.

* * *

They currently weren't speaking to one another. In fact, Jack had been sleeping in his nearly abandoned spare room, that had long since been covered in his unmelting ice and snow, for the past few days now. Jack couldn't remember why they weren't talking to each other but he was becoming desperate. He needed the Nightmare King to at least glance in his direction. He would go find him and apologise or do whatever to get Pitch to speak to him again.

He found him at his Globe, staring immensely at the lights as if was enough to snuff them out.

Jack took a deep breath. "Daddy?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're forgiven." Pitch said quietly, without looking at him.

The teen's eyes winded in surprise. "What? Seriously?"

"I should know by now you can't help but be a rude little child." He threw Jack a dry look. "I don't know why I try to teach you manners. You never listen."

Jack laughed out loud. "Are you going to give up then?"

"No." The older man beckoned him closer.

Sighing in relief, Jack skipped over to his lover's open arms. "May I sleep with you tonight?" He said as formally and politely as possible, though he couldn't wipe the cocky grin off his face.

"You can sleep with me now." Pitch purred, already tugging at Jack's hoodie.

Jack shrugged back. "Now, now. That's hardly respectable, is it? Have you no _manners_, Pitch?"

Pitch just chuckled and yanked his jumper over his head before pulling him up into a kiss.

* * *

Yes, Jack was definitely wearing him down.


	6. Questions

**Questions**

Jack asked a lot of questions.

That was expected of a child though. He was so easily intrigued by the smallest things. Strange questions that he had to know the answers to burned in his mind. He was never hesitant to ask Pitch because he would usually get an answer of sorts.

Pitch suspected a lot of these questions had been swirling in his mind for decades now. He suspected he voiced some of them to the Guardians but may not have gotten answers. He suspected the child didn't ask a lot because he didn't trust them to take him seriously. He suspected he wasn't as shy to ask the Nightmare King because they were a lot more intimate; Jack was more comfortable with asking Pitch than the Guardians.

And he never failed to surprise Pitch with the strangeness of the questions - or when he asked them.

* * *

"Pitch! Pitch!" Jack bounded over to him, cradling a book in his arms.

"Yes?"

"What is this word?" The teen pointed at the word in the middle of the page.

Pitch peered at the book. "It's pulchritudinous." He replied.

"Oh... what does it mean?"

"It's an adjective for beauty." Pitch explained. Jack's brow furrowed and Pitch guessed he didn't understand. "As in, you are a pulchritudinous little snowflake."

Jack's face darkened and he smiled shyly. "Thanks." He stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to the older man's cheek before skipping off.

* * *

_Kiss. _

"Do hurry back, my darling."

_Kiss. _

"Don't worry," _kiss_, "I will.

"Good."

_Kiss. Kiss. _

"Oh!" Jack stopped Pitch from kissing him, leaning out of the embrace slightly. "I have a question!"

Pitch raised a brow. "What is it?"

_Kiss. _

"Why does nothing rhyme with orange?"

_Kiss. _

"But, pet," _kiss_, "nothing and orange don't rhyme." Pitch answered with a grin.

_Kiss. Kiss. _

"Ha ha." Jack rolled his eyes. "You are hilarious."

"Aren't I?"

_Kiss. _

"Okay, I'm leaving now."

"No," Pitch held him tightly, refusing to let go, "you are not."

_Kiiissssss._

* * *

His foot slammed into the frail chest once more, knocking the breath out of the sobbing teen. Pitch's fists curled up into balls and flexed over and over again. He... he just didn't know what to do. He was about to kick Jack again but stopped when he heard the winter spirit splutter a question.

"What?" Pitch demanded, yanking Jack off the floor by his arm. "What did you say?"

"I said," Jack cleared his throat and wiped at his frosty tears, "why do you kick me? I never took you for the kicking type."

Pitch blinked in surprise. Why would you ask that to someone? While they were the one kicking you? This child was so strange. It made him angry. Why couldn't Jack be crying and screaming and _begging_ for the older man to stop. Instead of asking ridiculous questions and expecting answers to them. "Would you prefer something else?"

He didn't let Jack answer; he just threw him into the stone wall.

* * *

The Nightmare King ran a comforting hand up and down Jack's back, shushing him and soothing him. Another nightmare. Poor thing. Pitch sighed. He waited for the child's sobs to die down.

He continued petting Jack as they lay in silence. Jack's whimpers and sniffles and hiccups finally stopped.

"How much do you love me?"

Pitch froze. That question. Jack asked him it all the time. And he hated it.

Because he didn't know the answer. How much did he love the child?

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?"

_My thoughts exactly, pet._ "A lot is a lot."

"Oh... I love you with all my heart."

_You really shouldn't. I am not entirely able to give you that back but_ "I'm glad you do."

"I love you more than anyone I have loved before."

_Don't say that. What about your family? The Guardians?_ "Thank you."

"I'll always love you."

_You poor child. You have no idea what you've gotten into. I know you almost wish you didn't._ "I'll always love you too."

"But how much do you love me?"

He didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes. Why did his little winter spirit ask these questions? Such a curious child. So many questions. He'd answer any question but that one. He'd tell Jack what the meaning of life was. If it meant he didn't have to answer that question.

_"How much do you love me?" _

He honestly didn't know.


	7. Relapse

**Relapse**

Pitch didn't think Jack would notice. He didn't think he'd pay enough attention. He didn't think he'd care.

But he did.

"Pitch..." Jack said slowly, looking around. "These Fearlings... they're..." his brow furrowed, "they're new, aren't they?"

The older man nodded curtly.

The child's eyes widened in alarm as he glanced at the monsters. Poor lost souls of children. _Children_. They were living, breathing children who loved and smiled and laughed and played and now they were... gone. "Why?" His eyes now shone with tears.

"I wanted to add some more to my collection." Pitch drawled, caressing a nearby Fearling with a twisted smile. He threw a curious look at Jack. "Why do you even care, snowflake?"

Jack frowned. He wouldn't care if it were any other circumstance. He was past the point of caring about humans... or anyone besides Pitch (and maybe the Guardians still but he never said that aloud). But since these were children, it was different. He knew how they felt. He knew just what it was like to die and come back to life as something different. He knew what it was like have horrid dreams and nightmares torment and plague him. He knew what it was like to get tangled in the darkness. He knew what it was like to have a dominant owner control him and turn him into an obedient puppet with strong, unbreakable strings. He knew what it was like to lose himself.

And Pitch did too.

He was relapsing. He was long past of point of Fearlings being his primary minions. No, he much preferred his Nightmares. Even if they weren't as obedient at times. In fact, he only reaped the souls of the young because he knew he could. He knew what it did to others. But unbeknownst to Jack, Pitch also turned the children bad because he viciously wanted his _own_ back in his arms.

The winter spirit was so utterly disgusted and furious with the Nightmare King. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Pitch was a monster. A villain. Soulless. A wicked, cruel man. It was hard for Jack to admit these things. Whatever Pitch was, he was worse. Because he was in love with the Bogeyman. Sometimes, he really wished he wasn't. It actually _sickened_ him.

"I don't care." He stalked off angrily, leaving Pitch alone with his newest creations.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey, lovelies, I hope you enjoyed. I don't want to sound pushy but I would really appreciate some reviews/feedback or even ideas for the next chapters. Thanks. Have nice day... or night.


	8. Wonderful Gift

**Author's Notes:** Another update. I get so many little ideas I just have to write about. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I greatly appreciate it.

* * *

**Wonderful Gift**

When they were around each other, they were almost always touching. Even if it was only the smallest amount - such as holding hands.

Most lovers gave each other expensive gifts and pricey jewellery and so many material objects but for them, touch was enough.

It reminded them that they were very much real. To one another, they weren't invisible. They were real and alive and they loved and hated and screamed and cried and kissed and hit and hurt and laughed and smiled. They were very much involved with one another.

To Pitch, Jack wasn't just some nuisance; he wasn't misfit weather spirit that made cold messes. He was a beautiful little snowflake and a child in desperate for attention and care. He was a baby who really needed to be looked after and had his heart broken by his new family. He needed _love_.

Ironically, that isn't exactly what he ended up receiving. But it was understandable. Jack didn't expect the King of Nightmares to be very capable of showing proper compassionate emotions. There were times when he did; times when he was soft and gentle and almost human. Those times were rare though. Jack craved those moments when he was.

Sometimes it felt wonderful. When they made love. When Pitch was inside of him. When he was moving him. Pure bliss. Pure pleasure. Every kiss, every bite, every stroke. It burnt in a wonderful way and left Jack breathless. Even is his arms were bound or he was forced into submission or the Nightmare King was extremely rough, it was perfect each time.

Sometimes the touching hurt. They would even leave scars on Jack's pale skin at times. Though that was rare. The Bogeyman preferred to leave emotional and mental scars - more entertaining he'd say. It wasn't fair and it felt horrible.

But it felt worse when they weren't touching. Jack would barely stand to go out to do is winter weather duties. He _ached_ when he wasn't near his lover. Then there were the times when Pitch left him - sometimes for a whole day. Jack wasn't even sure where he went. Scaring kids maybe? Collecting fear? Or maybe he never left, he just hid from Jack to make him feel terrible so that when he returned, Jack would cling to him and spend time with him and love him unconditionally. No matter how villainous and awful he was.

They were one. They were almost always together, almost always touching. Even when they slept, Pitch held Jack tightly. They would die without one another. They were depended, depended that other would see them and kiss them and embrace them and tell them they're real and that they love them very much. It kept them going. It stopped them from losing themselves, from losing their minds. It kept them sane - or as same as the young winter spirit and the Nightmare King could be.

They could kiss and make love and do very sensual things with one another but _simply touching_ was the most wonderful gift in the world.


	9. Innuendo

**Innuendo**

The one thing that the Nightmares hated more than the winter spirit, who had stolen their master from them, was that they had to _listen_ to what the child and their master got up to. They did not want hear the screams and cries that came from the frosted child every night and day and whenever the Nightmare King damn felt like it.

On this particular night, it was different. Usually Pitch jumped Jack before they even made it to the bed. It was then that the horses left, knowing what would come next. But something didn't seem right so they began to listen.

"Piiiitch..." the bratty teen moaned. "I'm so _tired_."

"I know you are." Their master murmured. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

_Since when was the Bogeyman ever gentle?_ the Nightmares thought amongst themselves. There were some footsteps and the sound of the bed creaking loudly as someone sat on it. "You're never gentle." Even the child knew this; he knew it very well.

"Do you want me to do this or not?"

"Yes, please." Jack had practically begged.

"Alright. Get comfortable." There was a pause and some more shifting. "And if you want to go to bed after then you may as well take your jumper off now."

"Yeah."

"I'll do it for you, precious." Pitch purred. The sound of clothes being removed made the sand creatures glance at one another. Maybe this was the time to leave?

"I could have done it myself."

There a low chuckle and a few kissing sounds. "I know."

"Are you going to start?"

"Yes, I am."

"Uh! I'm not comfortable like this!"

"Well, then get comfortable."

"Can you move back a bit? Jeez!"

"Don't snap at me or I won't do this."

More creaks and groans could be heard from the old bed. "Okay, I'm ready."

By now, the Fearlings had sauntered down around the Nightmares. _You should not eavesdrop_, they whispered, _Master says it is rude_. The horses ignored them.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Jack wailed. "Stop it. You're too rough!"

"I'm not meaning to be."

"I know. Just... go slower, okay?"

The Nightmares knew they should leave but they wanted to see if their master would reprimand the child for shouting again.

"I'll try."

...

"_Ow_! Stop it, you jerk!"

"I'm doing this for you, pet. I can stop any time I want so stop complaining or you'll be going to bed by yourself!"

There was silence for a moment. "Sorry. Don't stop."

"Hmm, that's what I thought."

"Ooh, that feels good."

The Fearlings giggled amongst themselves. _We shall be leaving now_. And with that, they vanished. But the Nightmares continued to listen even if they tried not to.

"Mmm, don't stop, Daddy."

"Do you like this?"

"Yes..." The child suddenly cried out in agony. "_Pitch!_"

"Oh, I'm sorry, pet."

There was some more shifting. "It hurts."

"I can take your mind off that." More creaking and kissing sounds.

"Don't. Go back to what you were doing."

"Ungrateful child." The Nightmares could almost hear the smile on their master's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Continue please."

Something wasn't right. Where was the screaming? The begging and moaning and pounding and everything they heard when these two went at it?

"Do I have to restrain you? Stop moving."

"Sorry but this position is awkward. And uncomfortable."

"What if I moved here?"

"Oh, yeah, that's better. Thanks."

There was silence, along with a few low moans from Jack.

"I'm nearly finished, snowflake."

"No! Don't stop."

Pitch snickered. Jack groaned loudly and the sound of someone standing up could be heard.

"How do you feel?"

"Still tired but good. Thanks. I love you."

"Hm, I love you too."

"Aren't you going to stay?"

"Well... alright."

The bed creaked once more as their master sat back down. There was more shifting and the Nightmares assumed the lovers were getting comfortable – or rather the child was wrapping his arms and legs around the older man's larger form.

"'Night, Pitch."

"Oh, you're not going to sleep now, are you?"

"Well, yeah."

"We can still have so much more _fun_, my darling."

The Nightmares couldn't take it. They left. How traumatic. They could only imagine what they'd be doing now.

Jack snuggled against Pitch, sighing sleepily. "No. I'm too tired."

Pitch chuckled. "Alright. Good night, Jack."

"Thank you again for the foot massage, Daddy. It felt great."

He meant it. His feet could get really sore from running around barefooted.

"Well, if you wore shoes..." But Pitch didn't mind at all. He enjoyed giving the child an occasional foot massage.

The reactions were hilarious.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Gotcha! I felt like adding something cute and funny so... how was it?


	10. Waiting

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about that last chapter. I just felt like writing something funny. Anyway here's something that's less... cute.

* * *

**Waiting**

Jack sat on the bed, waiting. His body ached, his eyes stung with icy tears and his mind was racing with millions of thoughts.

_Why_ was he waiting?

He wasn't sure. A voice screamed to run. Run away from all of this. This was madness. Torture. Abuse. Call it whatever you wanted, it just _wasn't right_. He didn't want to face pure evil again. Jack knew this very well but didn't listen to that voice.

Because he was in love with pure evil. Fear's personification. The King of Nightmares. The Bogeyman. Call him whatever you wanted, he'd still be nothing but a monster.

And how Jack loved him. He could be a very wonderful lover when he tried. Most days, he'd devote all his time and attention to his little winter spirit. He'd do his very best to make Jack feel happy. Or as close to happy someone like him could get. He'd sit Jack down and kiss away his tears and promise that someday - not now but maybe in a few centuries - it might get a little more bearable. He hurt just as bad as Jack and they would get through it together. They had each other now. They weren't alone.

And anything was better than being alone.

Even physical pain. Because it was real. He could see his bruise and cuts. He could feel them heal. Unlike his mental trauma. He couldn't see his instability and dwindling sanity. In fact, he was almost glad when the physical pain came; it took his mind off if everything else. It nearly felt good in an agonising and terrifying way.

It scared Jack that it may go on like this _forever_. Or that someday, the Nightmare King would go to far or get bored and break him. No matter how many times he promised the child that would never happen, Jack still worried. They had forever in front of them and he could barely get through the day when he was alone.

Maybe that was why he waited.

If he wasn't alone, forever didn't seem as bad.

So when his lover returned with his arms open, offering insincere apologies, the child would run into his arms forgive the Bogeyman. Because he really had no other choice. Besides, if he ran, where would he go? He had no where but here. And Pitch would find him and drag him back; break him down into submission and obedience.

Maybe someday in the future, hundreds of years away when he was older and more experienced, he'd be strong enough to leave. He'd be brave enough to fight. He'd be wise enough to never come back. If he wasn't so infatuated with pure evil, this would be a lot simpler.

Yet here he was, in his lover's arms, listening to the constant murmuring of sweet nothings and fake apologies, wondering when it would change.

It probably never would; he'd never strong enough to leave. It would most likely never happen - not even in the future. They'd just keep going round and round in this sick circle. Fights, pain, apologises, forgiveness, love and back round again. Why couldn't he break it? Hopefully one day he would. In that far away future where he was older, wiser.

Because no matter how much Jack Frost _loved_ the King of Nightmares, he couldn't help but wait for that future to come.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I don't think I actually used Pitch's name in that. Random. I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Practising

**Author's Notes:** Here's a little chapter to get into the Christmas spirit! And because I listened to Chris Pine sing _Someday Came Today_. Yum...

* * *

**Practising**

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose!_"

The winter spirit danced along the desolate paths, ice and frost following his every step.

Pitch hid in the shadows, watching in amusement. He assumed those were the only lyrics Jack knew; they were the _only_ lyrics most people knew.

"_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up as Eskimos_."

Oh. He really did know the song. The Bogeyman followed the child along as he sung loudly and twirled gracefully.

"_Everyone knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright!_"

Jack effortlessly leapt into the air, smoothly landing on a set of descending staircase. He skipped down them, each step being encased in ice.

"_Tiny tots with their eyes aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight._"

His voice had lowered considerably. The mood had shifted into something a little darker, even bitter. It was even snowing, little specs of white gleaming in the dim lighting.

"_They know that..._" Jack faltered slightly, "_that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_."

Poor child. He could hardly _say _the name of the Christmas spirit that was like a father figure to him, not without cringing.

"_And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly_."

Jack jumped off the stairs and drifted along another path. He ran his staff across the ground. Intricate patterns of frost cascaded around him.

"_So I'm offering this simply phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two._"

He wasn't sad anymore, Pitch noticed; he was smiling once more and his movements seemed more vigorous.

"_Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you!_"

The Nightmare King had to admit, Jack had a _lovely_ singing voice. Full of soul. His dancing was a little off-key but still very elegant. Only the frosted teen could manage to move like that.

"_So I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two._"

Jack spun in a pirouette-like fashion. He then glided across the now ice-covered stone. It was almost as if he were ice-skating.

"_Although it's been said many times, many ways..._"

Pitch stepped out of the shadows. "_Merry Christmas._" He sung lowly.

The winter spirit grinned and made his way over to Pitch. "_Merry Christmas._"

"_Merry Christmas to you._" They finished in unison.

The older man picked Jack up by the waist and spun him around. "Pet, you do know it's not Christmas, right?" He said once he set Jack back down.

"I know. I'm practising." Jack gestured around falling snow and spider webs of frost and long icicles and creeping ice that covered almost very surface now. "Getting back into routine, you know?"

"Hmm, lovely. When will it melt?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Soon, of course." He stepped back. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." The wind picked him. "I'm going to continue practising."

"Are you now?" Pitch raised a brow.

"Yeah... _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire._" Jack crooned.

"_Jack Frost nipping at your nose._" The Nightmare King purred.

"I'm nipping at your nose." The child kissed his lover's nose long enough to leave behind a patch of frost.

Pitch made a face, wiping it off. "Charming."

"You love it." The child nuzzled Pitch's face with his own.

He then swept up into the air and continued to sing his Christmas song. Pitch smiled and watched his little winter spirit dance around 'practicing'.

What a wonderful winter this would be.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was a little out of character.


	12. Replacement

**Replacement**

"Tell me about your daughter."

Pitch tensed up.

Jack frowned at him. What had he said? Pitch had told him he had a daughter once before. Why was it bad to ask about her?

"No."

"What? But you-,"

"No!" The Nightmare King snarled furiously.

Jack jumped back in fear. The terror radiating out of Jack from the sudden outburst subsided some of Pitch's anger. He couldn't stay mad at his lover; Jack was just curious. It was his own fault. He never should have told Jack about... her. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"But I tell you about my past - about my mother and my sister. Why can't you tell me?" Jack demanded. "I tell you everything and you tell me nothing!"

Pitch sighed. "I don't remember it very well."

Jack threw his arms up in exasperation. "Neither do I!"

"Do I have a precious Tooth Box like you do, hm? No. I have nothing to help me remember." _Expect the weather and all the forces on Earth and even the little winter spirit himself._

"Why don't you just tell me what you do remember? Do you remember her name?"

_Yes. It is the most beautiful name to ever be spoken._ "Vaguely. I believe it started with S."

"Oh, yeah. What did she look like?"

_She had long - oh so long - silky hair that was black as raven. My eyes, liquid gold. Her mother's wonderful, warm completion. She was tall but always so graceful. Green could always be found on her clothing; long, billowing dresses_. "I think she had black hair."

"What was she like?

_Oh, she was nature's child. So kind and caring to all beings but would speak her mind and act fierce when needed._ "I don't know."

"Did she act like you?"

"How do I act?"

"Moody, grumpy, dark... uh, violent and, well, evil."

_Her moods may be temperamental and even a little volatile but no, she is nothing like me. At least, nothing like I am now._ "I'm not sure."

"Do you miss her?"

_How can I not miss her? I'm constantly reminded of her. Her beauty is all over the Earth. She's my child. My child. I'd give anything to hold her in my arms._ "I don't remember her enough to miss her." _And yet, I know I'll never hold her again._

"Oh." Jack looked down awkwardly. "Sorry I brought it up."

_Oh, Jack, how do you mange to be so unbelievably adorable?_ "Don't worry about it, snowflake."

"I wish you could remember more about her."

_You sweet, wonderful, darling, little child. Don't feel pity for me; I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve her. Yet here you are though you shouldn't be. I wish it was her but I don't want you to leave me. But you aren't my child; you can't replace her._ "As do I."

Jack smiled comfortingly and suddenly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Pitch, taking him by surprise. "I'm really sorry. I know you miss her." He mumbled into the older man's chest. "But I'm here. I know it's not enough but remember I love you."

Pitch numbly stood there as Jack embraced him. _At least I have this child. This little winter child that loves me very much. But... _"No." He roughly shoved Jack away. "You're right; it's not enough. _You're_ not enough."

Jack blinked back tears, trying not to feel too rejected as the Bogeyman stalked away.

But he only got about three steps away before he turned back and swallowed Jack up into his crushing arms murmuring, "I'm so sorry. That was awful of me. I love you so much. You _are_ enough."

Those words weren't meant for him. Not really. They were for his daughter. But it was okay. Jack would gladly stand there and take anything Pitch would throw him - no matter how hurtful; so long as it made him feel better. Because he knew how he felt.

Pitch sighed bitterly and held Jack close to his chest. This child was not his. This child was not her. He wouldn't replace her. He didn't look like her or speak like her or act like her. There was just something about Jack's bright, curious eyes and gorgeous smile that reminded him too much of his daughter, of his real child. Who did he love more?

_My sweet, wonderful, darling little child._

He honestly couldn't tell anymore.


	13. Sweet Mornings

**Author's Notes: **Just a chapter proving that, on rare occasions, Pitch and be overly affectionate and cute.

* * *

**Sweet Mornings**

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke was how warm he felt. Especially in his middle. The next thing he noticed was that he was a really awkward position. He groaned slightly and tried to sit up.

Only to find he couldn't; Pitch was using him as a pillow.

Jack chuckled. The older man's head was on his stomach and his long arms were wrapped around him tightly. Jack was actually lying sideways across the bed but curled slightly. He didn't even remember how he got into the bed last night. He had been so tired.

The teen tried to stretch though it was near impossible because of the way he was being held. It was so awkward. But Pitch looked so... peaceful. He looked at ease. He told Jack he didn't dream but Jack suspected he was lying. He just didn't _want_ to dream. Idly, Jack stroked his hand through Pitch's hair. It felt so surreal. Usually he was the one snuggled against his lover. Now Pitch was. It was sort of adorable. In a really weird way.

Eventually, Jack got bored - and too uncomfortable - so he untangled his fingers from the black hair and moved to prod at Pitch's shoulder. "Wake up, Pitch."

There was a low growl, warning the child to leave him alone.

Jack ignored the warning. "Come on, Daddy. I'm really uncomfortable like this." He whined.

"I'm not." Pitch held him tighter.

The teen groaned. "You're so annoying."

"Yet you still love me."

Jack rolled his eyes. The King of Nightmares was so childish when he was tired. "I'm assuming you slept well?"

Pitch hummed in agreement. "You're softer than my pillows, snowflake." And Pitch slept with at least five pillows.

"My cold didn't bother you?" Jack couldn't help but ask. Even after all this time, he was used to people shunning away from his cool touch.

"I'm used to it, silly child." Pitch shoved the hoodie up to kiss at the icy skin. "Besides... it feels... wonderful."

Jack gasped at the lips on his stomach. It was too early and he was too tired to even begin to think about where Pitch was going with this. So he just lay there and let it happen; he was too lazy to do anything.

Pitch nuzzled his stomach affectionately. "Hmm, oh, I love you, Jackson." He crooned.

The child grinned. Mornings like this were rare. He adored it when Pitch acted so sweet and loving. He even used his full name, something he hardly ever did. Jack didn't care if it wasn't genuine, he'd just pretend. Because maybe it was. "I love you too."

"Then why did you come home so late?" Pitch asked, licking Jack's navel. "I missed you terribly."

"I'm sorry. I'm busier in these months. I tried to come back as early as I could."

Pitch pouted. He actually pouted. "I wish you never had to leave my side."

"You're so _possessive_." Jack teased.

"Yes, exactly. I want what's mine to stay with me all the time." He glanced at Jack. "And you are mine, aren't you?"

Jack nodded, rolling his eyes. "Of course I am."

"Good." Pitch planted more kisses up and down his middle. "I never asked; did _you_ have a good night's sleep, my darling?"

"I guess. I don't really remember my dreams." The teen kept his gaze at his hands which were resting on top of Pitch's arms.

"That's a good thing, isn't it, pet?"

"I guess." He repeated.

"I think it's a good thing. You don't sleep as much as you should." The Nightmare King grimaced slightly.

"I don't need to sleep at all."

"But you should. I just want you to sleep well, lovely." He said slowly, his lips against the pale skin again.

Jack knew he really meant behave a little more like a healthy, happy teenager. Both were unlikely. "I do sleep well sometimes. I've gotten a lot better."

"That's true."

It really was. Jack's nightmares used to uncontrollable. He'd thrash and scream and shout horribly. Now, he'd wake up in fright or burst into tears. Luckily, he now had someone to comfort him, to hold him and sooth him. How perfectly ironic that it was the King of Nightmares who did this.

"Yeah. So, are we going to get up anytime soon?"

Pitch hummed lowly. "No. I'm staying right here and so are you."

Jack groaned. "Can't I just move so I'm a little more comfortable?"

"Then I'll be uncomfortable." But the older man still sat up slightly.

The teen shifted, sitting up properly. He felt warm arms snake around his waist and yank him back down. He came face to face with the Bogeyman who held him tightly, almost smothering him. "What now?" Jack asked, wrapping his legs around Pitch's waist.

"I'm going back to sleep." Pitch pressed kiss to Jack's forehead.

"That sounds..." Jack nestled deeper into Pitch's arms, "nice..."

"Hmm, shh, pet. Just rest for a few more minutes."

Needless to say, they spent all day in bed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know, the title is 'Sick and Twisted' but sometimes I just have to add a few sweet chapters. What do you think? Is it balanced out evenly? Or should I do more or less of something? Feel free to leave a review.


	14. Tricks

He got lost all the time. No matter how much he tried to memorise all the paths and tunnels, no matter how many times he walked along them, they always seemed to change.

It was frustrating. Jack hated it. This place seemed to play tricks on him. The shadows were tricky; they loved mind games, like their master. And just like their master, nothing about the shadows and contorting paths was stable. Always changing. So many layers to push past. Frustrating _and_ confusing. Just like the King of Nightmares. Of course, Pitch hardly played these kind of tricks on him anymore. Unless he was in one of his rare, lively moods or worse, his darker ones.

But it was as if the lair itself, just like the Nightmares, hated him.

Because he didn't_ belong_. He was too bright for them. With his shocking white hair and vivid blue eyes. With his cheerful smile and childish behaviour. He didn't fit in. The shadows kept trying to get rid of him, tricking him into small, dark spaces, sending him to the exit or making him wander in circles. Of course, the Nightmare King would come to the child's rescue.

But they never stopped trying.

On this particular day, Jack was by himself shortly after a quick farewell from his older lover.

_"I'll just be stepping out for a moment, pet."_

_Jack's head snapped up. "What? Where are you going?"_

_The Bogeyman's eyes flashed dangerously, warning Jack not to ask questions like that. "I'll be back soon." He held his arms open, offering an embrace._

_The child didn't hesitate to fling himself into Pitch's arms. "Promise?"_

_The older man rubbed slow circles on Jack's back. "I promise, my darling." He smiled faintly. "Now, will you let go of me?"_

_"No." Jack held on tighter. "Don't go."_

_Pitch just chuckled, kissing Jack's hair. "Goodbye, Jack." He said before vanishing._

Now Jack was drifting along, looking for something to do. He loved searching through the old rooms, filled with random objects and strange trinkets. He wasn't sure how much Pitch wanted him searching around, worried about what the child would find, but it never stopped Jack.

The only thing that concerned him were the shadows. They were _bound_ to do something terrible now that their master was gone. Jack treaded carefully, being cautious of each step.

He found a really interesting room filled with luxurious yet dusty seats ranging from thrones and chairs to lounges and even some beds. Some looked so old they would probably turn to dust if you touched them. Jack wasn't going to take any chances with them. He'd most likely end up like Goldilocks when she sat in Baby Bear's chair. So he turned to leave the room.

But the door was gone.

In fact, the whole wall of stone was gone; nothing but shadows, thick and black as pitch. He tried to press his hand through it but he just couldn't... there was an invisible force pushing back. He turned around again.

All the chairs and beds were gone. There was nothing but more shadows. "Very funny." Jack muttered darkly. "Let me out."

Jack _swore_ he heard laughter.

"Pitch?" The teen called. "Are you back? Your stupid shadows have trapped me - again!"

Silence.

"God dammit! _Let me out!_"

Still no answer. He tried to call the Fearlings. "Hey, little Fearlings? Are you there? Uh, little dead boy needs help..."

If he listened hard enough, he could actually hear them; whispering their sad apologies. Of course they couldn't help him. Fearlings only knew how to possess children. Not save them.

"_Pitch?! _Where are you?" Jack shouted.

He shouted until his voice was hoarse. He slammed his fists against the shadows though it was futile. He aimed his staff at the 'wall' and fired a blasts of ice. It clung to the shadows and spread out in a flurry of frost before turning a sickly black and fading away. There was too much darkness, too much shadows. He sunk to the floor, hugging himself tightly.

He screamed some more. It was frightening. Alone in the dark. _Alone in the dark_. _Alone_. He wanted to sob and scream and cry until someone rescued him. Until Pitch rescued him.

But after a while he knew Pitch wasn't coming to save him.

* * *

_Dark... too dark... where's the light? ... Where am I? ... I'm scared... I don't wanna be in the dark anymore... I want Pitch... I wanna _wake up_._

Jack jolted upright, gasping. "Daddy?" He blinked a few times, focusing on glowing golden eyes, eyes that watched him curiously.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. I was getting _worried_." The Bogeyman didn't sound worried at all; he sounded smug, almost patronising. "You were shouting a lot, my lovely."

The child say up, confused. He was in bed, Pitch sitting next to him. "I... what... How long have I-,"

"Been asleep?" Jack nodded. "I'm not sure. I came back not so long ago and found you asleep in the library."

Jack could tell he was lying. He could read Pitch very well now. He could tell when his lover was trying to manipulate him. Pull at his puppet strings. "You did? But I wasn't in the library. I was in this other room..." He trailed off, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, precious?"

There was that patronising look again. "I'm not sure..."

But he was sure. The shadows were playing tricks again.

And so was the Nightmare King.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** These keep getting longer and longer. Is that okay? Should I shorten them again or what? Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I want to know what you guys want. Also, feel free to make a suggestion for a future chapter. I'm open to suggestions. Until next time...


	15. Drive-In Movie

**Author's Notes: **Happy Friday the 13th! Here is a chapter for this amazing day. Sorry if there are any spoilers in here about the movie _Friday the 13th_, which I do not own. Enjoy.

* * *

**Drive-In Movie**

"What are you doing here?"

Jack jumped a mile high. "_Oh_! Pitch, you scared me half to death!" He glared into the darkness.

Pitch casually stepped out, an irate look on his face. "All part of my job." He sat down next to Jack. "Now, what are you doing here, my snowflake?"

"Just catching a Drive-in Movie. I like watching them once and a while."

"What movie is on?"

Jack glanced at the screen. "Friday the 13th." He looked back at his lover. "How did you find me?"

"Well, I'm assuming it's because you're terrified of this movie." Pitch grinned. "I could feel your fear from miles away. As well as everyone else's. It's simply _delicious_."

"Glad fear is such a turn on for you." Jack muttered, focusing on the movie.

Pitch wrapped his arms around his little lover. "It's a wonderful turn on." He purred.

_Great, he's going to be all clingy and sexual now,_ Jack thought to himself. "You don't have to watch this with me, Daddy." He sat up, pressing a kiss to the older man's cheek. "I'm sure these cheesy horror films bore you. I'll be back home soon and we can, you know..."

"Hmm, I might stay actually. I haven't watched a good horror film in so long."

Jack groaned. "Fine but I actually want to watch this. So don't be..." He trailed off when he saw Pitch's glare. "Never mind."

Pitch pulled the child closer. Jack squirmed slightly, getting comfortable and ended up resting his head on Pitch's shoulder.

They managed to watch in silence, with a few comments about how scary it was. Well, to Jack anyway. He wasn't that into the horror genre but this movie seemed pretty interesting. Pitch would occasionally lean down to his head and whisper how exquisite his fear was.

At some point, Jack wasn't sure when, he ended up in his lover's lap. He didn't mind though; he was a lot more comfortable this way. Although he had to fix Pitch with a reprimanding glare whenever his hands got too low.

There was a kid that had climbed out of his car – who took a kid to a horror film? – and glanced over in their direction. From the look on his face, he could actually see them. He tilted his head to the side, confused and a little apprehensive. Pitch flashed him a horrific look, one with glowing eyes and a grin of sharp teeth. The child burst into tears and scrambled back into the car. Jack couldn't help but laugh. Pitch just smiled, satisfied with the scare, and held Jack tighter, kissing his hair.

Then the sex scene came on.

Pitch was immediately interested. His hands lowered to Jack's hips. "Does this turn you on?" He whispered, dipping his head to kiss at his neck.

"Pitch, I swear you are more horny than a hormonal teenager." Jack muttered but tilted his head back slightly.

"_You're_ a hormonal teenager and you don't seem very horny." Pitch cupped the teen's groin suggestively.

Jack snickered at hearing Pitch say that word. "I though I was immature."

"You are which is why I like you."

The young winter spirit raised an eye brow. "Oh, only like? Um, okay then." He grabbed Pitch's hand, pushing him back slightly. "If that's how you feel you can go home alone."

Jack's voice was light and teasing but Pitch narrowed his eyes slightly. "I won't be going anywhere without you." He dug his fingers into Jack's hip slightly.

"Ow. Okay. Can I please just watch the end of the movie?"

Pitch scowled. "Fine."

The movie was becoming more intense. Jack was completely immersed while Pitch was restless, struggling to keep quiet. He noticed Jack went even paler than normal when it mentioned Jason drowning. "Are you alright, lovely?" He whispered.

Jack nodded. "I'm fine." He said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

Soon, the movie was coming to an end. Alice was out on the lake. The police had arrived. It was all supposedly going to be okay. Jack had relaxed.

The Bogeyman smirked. "3... 2... 1..."

The whole audience screamed, including Jack, and most began to laugh. _The fear! _It felt wonderful! He drank it all in, smiling to himself. He should come to the Drive-In more often.

"That was so scary!" Jack cried.

"I know." Pitch chuckled.

No one was paying attention to the ending. In fact, many people were starting to leave. "Is it finished?" Jack asked.

"Nearly. Nothing else really happens. Do you want to go home?"

Jack stood, picking up his staff. "Sure." Pitch also stood, enveloping Jack in his arms. "Jeez! You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"I respected your wishes during the movie, precious, and now it's time we do what I want."

"And what is that?" The teen purred.

"It involves you and me... and a bed..." Pitch trailed off suggestively.

Jack grinned. "Let's go then."

The lovers vanished into the night, leaving the movie goers to their own wild imaginations and monsters.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **To those of you who have seen the movie, I think you know what part everyone screamed at. That was the only part in any horror film that ever made me jump. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review. And have a great day... just remember to watch out for black cats or zombies in hockey masks...


	16. Tickle Monster

**Author's Notes:** This came into my head and I just felt like putting it up. Enjoy

* * *

**Tickle Monster**

Jack had barely set his feet on the ground when he was being pulled into the darkness and ended up falling on the bed.

"I'm so glad you're back." The Bogeyman whispered, straddling the teen.

"I can tell." Jack chuckled as Pitch yanked his hoodie off.

Pitch grinned. "Let me kiss you, lovely."

"Anything you want."

His lover didn't waste a single second crashing their lips together. Jack moaned into the kiss. It felt like he hadn't seen Pitch in years. It had only been hours. But it wasn't something either of them took for granted.

One they broke apart, Pitch buried his face into Jack's neck. "You smell so _delicious_, pet."

"I do?"

Pitch nodded. "Like freshly fallen snow."

"Do I taste like that too?" Jack purred.

"Only one way to find out." Pitch growled, sinking his teeth into Jack's neck.

"Ow! _Violent_!" The teen cried, wincing.

Pitch snickered. "I'll make you feel better." His fingers began trail down his lover's chest.

Jack moaned, curling his toes; Pitch was touching him in all the right places. When stopped he got to the waist, tracing random patterns on the pale skin. Jack let out a small giggle. "Mmm, keep going..."

Pitch just ran his hands up and down Jack's middle, pinching the skin softly.

"That tickles."

"Does it?" Pitch smiled wickedly.

The child's eyes widened. "Wait, no!"

The Nightmare King dug his fingers into Jack's hips. Jack let out boisterous laughter and flailed about, trying to push his lover away. But Pitch didn't stop.

"No... stop!" Jack shrieked. "Aha! Daddy... stop! Pl-please! You Tickle Monster!"

The strangest thing happened. Pitch suddenly felt like he was in a dream, reliving a memory from long ago. From when he was someone completely different.

_"The Tickle Monster will get you, Sera." _

_"No, he cannot get me." _

_"Of course he can. He just _loves_ children. Why, he is coming for you now." _

_"No... stop! Aha! Daddy... stop! Pl-please! Ha ha!_

The Bogeyman stood quickly, leaving Jack alone on the bed, confused and rejected. "What? What did I do wrong?" His voice broke at the end.

_It's not his fault; remember, he doesn't really know. He didn't mean to..._ "I... I'm sorry, snowflake." He said stiffly. "We... I _can't._.. not right now..."

"Oh, okay. I understand. We don't have to do any of that."

Pitch nodded numbly. "Thank you, Jack." He was grateful Jack was so understanding. Or obedient, he supposed.

Jack smiled, sitting up and crossing his legs underneath him. "Are – are you gonna come back on the bed?"

"I... don't think so..." Pitch began to back away slowly. "I have things to tend to."

"Wait!" Jack jumped off the bed and latched himself onto Pitch's arm. "Just stay, please? Stay with me?"

The older man hesitated. Should he? "I really don't-,"

"Then I'll leave. This is _your_ room, not mine."

That made Pitch smile. Just a little. "You're too kind, pet, but it's quite alright." He cupped Jack's cheek in his hand. "Stay. Please. Get some rest."

Jack took Pitch's hand in his own. "I don't want to go to sleep without you."

"You'll be fine." Pitch ushered him back to the bed and lifting the covers back. "Come on."

The teen sighed and lay down. Pitch pulled the covers back over the child and began to tuck him in. _Not too tight but tight enough to keep the monsters away._

"What monsters?"

Oh no. Had he said that aloud? Jack was staring at him curiously, brow cocked up quizzically. Curse his wretched memories. "Nothing." Pitch lied, kissing Jack forehead. "Will you be alright?"

"Sure." Jack sighed. "Goodnight."

The Bogeyman knelt down to Jack's eye level. "My darling..." He brushed his hand through Jack's hair. "I love you very much."

"I love you too."

"Sleep well, snowflake."

"I won't." Pitch chuckled and stood up. "Goodnight." He drifted out the room.

Memories, memories, memories. Why? Why did they haunt him so? That was not who he was anymore. He did not deserve those memories. But he did not deserve anything he had really. Including Jack.

However, there was that little saying about life not being fair.

And oh, how the child laughed just like his daughter. They both tried to hold their sides and squeezed their eyes shut. They were both loud and could laugh for hours. They both loved being tickled. Well, he couldn't remember if _she_ did but Jack certainly loved it.

Pitch stopped moving. Jack. Should he go back? He didn't want to leave his little snowflake all alone. Perhaps it would not hurt to go back. He would still be awake; afraid to fall asleep while he was alone. But he could not go back and face Jack. Not without possibly breaking down in front of the teen or being demanded an explanation.

Not tonight. Another night but not tonight. He was still haunted by the laughter.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Did you like that? Should I have more chapters with Pitch's daughter or not? Feel free to review... or the Tickle Monster will get you...


	17. No Place Like Home

**Author's Notes:** This idea was suggested in the reviews And I thought it was a pretty interesting idea. The thing is, Jack knows Pitch is mean and cruel but he tries to understand. He can be as mad as he wants to be but loves Pitch too much to ever actually leave. He's in way too deep to get out anyway. He and Pitch are too perfectly and tragically matched.

* * *

**No Place Like Home**

Jack had been gone for a few days now and Pitch knew exactly way.

He had 'run away'.

Again. It usually happened after one of their big fights that involved a lot of screaming and shouting and hitting. The ones where they'd say horrible things to one another and it usually leave Jack in tears.

This time, however, he'd been gone longer than usual. Jack would usually come back on his own, unable to stand being alone and separated from his lover. And the Nightmare King would welcome him back with open arms and hold him tight and shower him in kisses. But now he was getting worried; Jack still wasn't back. He wouldn't have left permanently, would he?

Of course not. He had nowhere else to go. Jack _belonged_ to him. Pitch paced back and forth in his lair. He was really beginning to miss Jack. The sound of his voice, the coolness of his touch, the spark in his eyes... And he hated himself for it. He hated how attached he got to the child. Because now he had something to lose. Something that could be threatened or put in danger. Something that he loved so very much and wouldn't be able to _bear_ it if something bad were to happen to him.

The Bogeyman growled to himself. He was going to find Jack and bring him back to the lair. He didn't care if he had to drag the boy by his hair; he was coming back.

* * *

Jack had been wandering around aimlessly for these past days. He had nowhere to go, no place to call home.

Besides the Bogeyman's lair.

No. He couldn't go back. Not this time. Of course, he said that_ every_ time. The thing was, he always returned on his own. Pitch never needed to threaten or force him into coming home. Jack idly wondered if Pitch would come if he were gone long. Probably. He did 'own' him. And the Nightmare King always got what was his.

He was in somewhere in Europe and the snow was becoming even heavier – mostly due to his awful mood. He felt tired and lonely so he sought out somewhere to rest. Finally, he decided to take refuge in a small cave.

Curling up into a ball, Jack rocked back and forth tiredly. What was he going to do? He missed Pitch so much it hurt but he was too scared to go back. He blinked back tears and sighed.

"What's gotten you so worked up, hm?"

The teen nearly jumped out of his skin, crying out in surprise. The King of Nightmares was standing above him, an amused looked on his face. "I mean, you seem positively _petrified_." His expression turned into a sneer. "Where have you been?"

"I ran away, you idiot!" Jack snapped.

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"I can speak to you however I want. You don't own me!"

"Oh, yes I do. Now, get up. You're coming with me." Pitch grabbed Jack by his arm.

Jack began to struggle. He wasn't going without a fight. "No! I don't _want_ to go back!" Pitch yanked him to his feet. "Let go of my arm, you asshole!"

"What have I told you about cursing?"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Pitch narrowed his eyes." Yes. You. Do." He squeezed Jack's arm tightly.

The child whimpered, afraid Pitch would crush his bones. "You're hurting me."

"I know..." His grip softened slightly. "Are you going to be a _good_ little boy and come back, snowflake?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Too bad." Pitch snarled.

Jack shrunk back in fear. "Please don't hurt me." He whispered.

The older man sighed. He honestly didn't want to fight. "Don't make this difficult, pet, just come with me."

"Why? Why do you want me back? To use as a punching bag? To keep yourself entertained? To play with me?"

"Because I miss you, silly child. I feel as though I'll die without you."

"Really?" Jack sounded sceptical.

"I couldn't stand being alone." Pitch put on a heartbroken look.

Jack frowned. He knew Pitch was just telling lies to get him to come home. And it was working. Damn. He lowered his gaze. "I don't want to go back with you..." he said quietly, "but I don't want to be alone more."

"Oh?" Pitch tilted Jack's chin up. "So is my little treasure going to come back home with Daddy?"

The child nodded, still frowning.

"That's my little snowflake."

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him into an embrace. Jack felt so relieved, he had to admit. He hated fighting. Now, he was back in his lover's arms and felt safe and warm and loved. Three things he never thought he'd really get to experience and he never thought he'd feel them all at once.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling, but you're still in a _lot_ of trouble."

Jack cringed. He knew what that meant. "How much?"

"A lot. But I'll let it all go if you do one thing for me."

"Yeah?"

Pitch cupped Jack's cheek with a grey hand. "Let me kiss you, precious; I haven't touched you in _days_."

"Uh, sure." Jack nodded. It could have been worse. "Kiss me."

The Bogeyman grinned, lowering his lips to Jack's. While doing his, he teleported them back to the lair.

Once they broke the kiss, Pitch gazed down at the child. His eyes were full of... something that almost looked like love to Jack. Maybe he was just imagining it. Or maybe not... "Welcome home, Jack." Pitch murmured, squeezing Jack's waist tightly and nuzzling their noses together.

Jack just grinned happily, tugging this older lover down into another kiss.

There's no place like home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated.


	18. Innocence Lost

**Author's Notes: **Hey, guys. New chapter. Also, I have an announcement: I have started posting the story, or 'prequel' I suppose, that unfold the events that lead up to Jack ending up with Pitch. If you want to check it out, it's on my profile. It's called _Undoing_. Now, I've only done the prologue but the next chapter will be up very soon.

Oh and in response to **hummingbird23's** review '_It would be really good if Jack ran away again but this time he was hurt from Pitch and the Guardians find him and take him to the North Pole.' - _it's weird because something close to this is actually going to happen in one of the later chapters of _Undoing_... yeah...

Anyway, enjoy this random chapter.

* * *

**Innocence Lost**

The Nightmare King sat as his throne and watched as his young lover come into view. He walked as if he were in a dreamlike state. His chest was bare and he didn't have his staff. Pitch assumed he was ready to go to sleep.

Until he saw the coy smile on the child's face. He knew that look. That sensual, arousing look that made Jack seemed older than he was. Both physically and mentally. In reality, Jack was just a teenager who could get very moody and hormonal.

"Hey, Pitch!" He sang happily.

Pitch didn't answer; too lost in thought.

Jack sauntered up to his older lover and stood next to thee throne. "Are you gonna come to the bedroom with me?" He asked in a playful, childlike voice.

It wasn't real. He remembered how childish Jack could act. It seemed like he wasn't like that anymore. It wasn't as if Pitch didn't like the teen when he acted like this. Oh no, it was quite the opposite. He did enjoy it when Jack acted so grow up and mature. When he knew what he wanted and what he was doing. It was fun.

But so was Jack when he was confused about what they were doing or why they were doing it. His sweet, innocent snowflake. Right now, he wasn't sure if he wanted this. He didn't want to hurt the child's feelings but he found himself almost longing for the days when Jack had no clue on how to act romantic or playful.

When he was so_ innocent_.

Jack didn't seem very innocent at the moment.

"Let's have some _fun_, lover!" The teen pounced on the Bogeyman's lap with a playful grin on his face.

He was ignored entirely. But Jack didn't let that bother him. He wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck and pressed his lips to the older man's. Still, he got no response. He sat back, frowning. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

The Nightmare King said nothing, looking straight past Jack. The child climbed off his lap and stood up.

"Come on, Daddy, let's play..." Jack purred, tugging on his lover's arm.

Pitch didn't move an inch. He completely ignored his lover and prayed he would take the hint and leave. He wasn't in the mood at all. He wanted his little innocent darling, not this...

It was his fault, he supposed. He took all the child's innocence long ago. He twisted and distorted his sanity and logic and sense of reality. He changed the winter spirit and turned his world on itself. He took everything away from Jack so he could have him for himself. And now he expected Jack to turn into the adorable, confused and oblivious Jack Frost he once was? No. Jack was past the point of no return. He learnt long ago he wouldn't survive being sweet and cute like a little kitten. He had to act fierce and a little more demanding. A little more like a tiger.

Which meant he wasn't going to give up. "Come to the bedroom with me..." He almost sounded a little whiny.

Pitch smirked a little. Jack was becoming impatient, like a child.

Jack lowered himself down on his knees. "I just want to please my master." He gazed up at Pitch with lust clouded eyes. "Don't you want me to?"

"No."

The teen blinked in surprise, breaking out of his sensual trance. "W-what?" His brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"You're trying much to hard to please me. You don't need to."

"Yes, I do." Jack objected, looking confused. "Isn't that whole _reason_ I'm here?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Of course not, snowflake." He eased Jack up, effortlessly lifting him into his lap. "You're here because I love you very much." He said smoothly.

He could tell Jack didn't believe a word. His eyes became troubled and he bit his lip. "That's not..."

"Yes, it is, my precious. _Believe me_."

That's when he saw how naïve and innocent Jack still was. He was still so easy to manipulate. He swallowed the sweet, untrue words and broke into a lovestruck smile. He believed every last word.

"Alright. But... don't you want to..." Jack shrugged awkwardly.

"You're silly." Pitch kissed Jack's nose. "Of course I do. But not here and not like this. You _don't_ have to act like this."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise either." The older man tilted Jack's chin up. "Now, be honest with me. Do you really, really want to... continue this?"

Jack's thoughts clouded as he blinked several times. The Bogeyman was doing it again. Changing his perception and intentions. Simple, little mind games that ended in Pitch getting what he wanted. "I don't know... I guess not..." He shook his head. "You're not on the mood and I can't..." He yawned.

"You're tired."

"No, I'm not."

Pitch smiled. His little darling was still his young self. "We really don't have to do any of that tonight, lovely. I think you need some sleep."

Jack sighed. He wasn't going to win this. "Fine. I'm gonna sleep on my own room tonight." He stood up.

He hadn't used that bedroom in so long. It was practically abandoned; dust and never melting snow covering every surface. Pitch was a little surprised Jack wanted to sleep by himself. He knew he was upset but the child didn't like being alone. Perhaps it was better this way. "Very well." Pitch also stood and took Jack's pale hand in his own. "Good night, baby snowflake." He kissed the back of the hand softly.

Jack pulled away and quickly left. Poor thing. The Nightmare King idly wondered if he should go after his little lover. No. Jack would survive the night. If the child wanted to be pouty and stubborn, so be it. Pitch didn't mind. It showed how young and innocent Jack truly was. The teen wanted to act grown up and adult like because he thought that was what Pitch wanted. That he didn't like Jack's volatile mood swings and childish behaviour. Of course, he enjoyed it when Jack would act very mature some time to time. But the truth was, even though it sometimes angered him, it actually relieved Pitch. He hadn't fully corrupted the winter spirit even though he told himself those were his wicked plans and intentions.

Jack's innocence really wasn't lost; he just tried to hide it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Random fact, I was seriously reminded of the Joker and Harley Quinn when I wrote this... Hope you enjoyed. Have a merry Christmas!


	19. First Time For Everything

**Author's Notes:** Hey there. This fic kind of ties in with the previous chapter. Because although Pitch loves Jack's childish persona, it does get rather frustrating. With Jack, he is either really childish or really mature; there isn't really an in between. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**First Time For Everything**

Jack hated arguing. Especially with the King of Nightmares because he always lost and got hurt in one way or another. Of course, their constant personality clashes and years upon years of solitude meant fights broke out quite often.

They didn't know how to deal with one another so they screamed and shouted and threatened until they couldn't anymore. It was so _unhealthy_ but they didn't have much experience with others and simply didn't know how to resolve fights without getting defensive or violent. Well, Jack did but he was hardly able to voice his opinion – not that Pitch_ listened_ to him when he did anyway.

It was on one of these nights – where even the Nightmares would cower in fear as the two fought – that Jack was so sick of it all that he decided to change his antics.

"Please stop yelling." He said in a childlike voice. "You're upsetting up."

Pitch faltered for a moment before growling. "Stop that!"

"But Daddy, I don't like fighting."

"Don't call me that and stop speaking in that ridiculous voice!" The older man snapped.

Jack frowned. This was not one of his better plans. If anything, he made Pitch angrier. "_You're_ the ridiculous one. You keep yelling at me!"

"Stop acting like a child!" Pitch snarled.

"I am a child!" Jack shouted as loud as he could. "What don't you get about that?"

The Bogeyman gritted. "I can't get how one person can be such... a pest!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones—,"

"But _I'll_ hurt you more than that!" Pitch backhanded the child in the face.

Jack let out a cry and fell to the ground, dropping his staff. He held his hands to his face, whimpering.

The older man immediately felt guilty. He didn't mean to go so far; it was his first reaction. He stepped closer to the shaking child. "Jack, I—," Before he could finish, Jack lunged at him.

Pitch fell backwards as Jack tackled him. The two wrestled for a short moment but the Nightmare King easily dominated Jack, pinning him to the ground.

"You insolent child." Pitch's voice dropped with malice. "How dare you try something like that?"

The teen struggled, arching his head back to look for his staff. It was out of his reach. He kicked and thrashed about. He actually managed to rip one of his arms free of the Bogeyman's crushing grip. He only had a moment but he had to get Pitch off him. Without thinking, he balled his fist up and threw his arm forward.

And punched Pitch right in the jaw.

The older man jerked back, hissing. Jack wiggled out from under him, scooting back. That was the first time he'd very punched someone in his own immortal life and he regretted it right away.

Pitch scowled and stood up, rubbing his jaw. "I must say, Jack, that was an impressive punch." He held his hand down to the teen. "I didn't even know you could hit that hard."

"Neither did I." Jack admitted. "You're the first person I've punch."

"Oh? Well, there's a first time for everything."

Jack chuckled nervously but didn't take his lover's hand. Rolling his eyes, Pitch leant down and hoisted Jack up.

"I'm so sorry I hit you! I was my first reaction. I didn't mean to..." The little winter spirit shook in fear.

"Stop acting so childish."

"No." Jack said stubbornly. "You stop acting so childish."

"I'm not." Pitch sighed. "It doesn't matter. Are... are you alright?"

"Why do you care?"

"You silly thing. Of course I care. I didn't hurt you badly, did I?"

Jack shook his head. "Freaking child abuser." He muttered.

Pitch chuckled. "You sound fine." He gathered Jack in his arms.

"No more fighting?"

"No more fighting."

The child was very relieved to hear that. He rested his head on Pitch's chest as the older man rocked back and forth, brushing his fingers up and down Jack's back. "Why do you put up with me? If I'm such a child?" Jack asked timidly, worried about the answer.

"Because as frustrating as it gets, I love your childlike perception of everything. It's so different and fascinating." Pitch paused before adding. "And because you're mine. Of course I'm going to put up with you; I have to."

Jack smiled faintly. "Guess so."

"It's okay now." The Bogeyman assured. "Let's go to the bedroom. Oh, don't forget your staff, pet."

The teen quickly picked up his staff and held Pitch's hand as he teleported him to the bedroom. A part of him kept repeating over and over that this wasn't _right_. They were fighting a few minutes ago. He punched Pitch in the face! It couldn't be okay now.

Well, obviously not. But it was almost _never_ okay. Of course they always were fighting about something. It would never be easy. At least they weren't shouting at each other anymore.

Maybe one day they'd actually be able to resolve their arguments like a normal, loving couple though Jack knew they weren't normal and 'loving' just wasn't enough.

But there's a first time for everything, right?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** How was that? I was inspired to write to write this after watching _Batman - The Animated Series_ episodes about Baby Doll. Anyone who's watched those episode know that Baby Doll is perfectly capable of acting like an adult but she chooses to act like a child. (And she sounds so adorable). Jack can be like that at times. Anyway, feel free to review and remember, I'm open to suggestions if you have an idea for a future chapter. And don't forget to check out my story 'Undoing' to see how Jack and Pitch ended up together.


	20. Attached

**Author's Notes:** Wow, 20th chapter already. Enjoy, guys!

* * *

**Attached**

As much a the King of Nightmares despised admitting it, he really could not stand being away from Jack for too long. It infuriated him sometimes, how _attached_ he'd gotten. To an insignificant little child who was the most significant thing in his existence. His little snowflake. His treasure, his darling. He made living a little more bearable.

Pitch silently entered his lair, carefully listening for any activity. Usually when he returned he'd hear Jack screaming at his Nightmares or the shadows. And Pitch would have to come to his rescue.

But it was uncharacteristically quiet. And when it came to Jack Frost, quiet usually meant trouble. As much as the Bogeyman loved playing games and tricks, Jack's were not ones he enjoyed. Their constant personality clashes and the way they went about games meant that a fun little trick could turn into a shouting match or a full on war. And if it were anyone else other than Jack, they would have been destroyed long ago. But he was just so obsessed – because that's all it really was, he tried to convince himself – to ever want to consider taking away Jack's life. No, he'd never do that to his little pet. Even if it were possible – and he wasn't sure if it was. Besides, he was far too attached to have Jack no longer with him.

He drifted up the stairs, still listening. Where could Jack be? Hiding? Of course not. The boy was awful at hiding. Pitch had gotten to the point where he pretended he didn't know Jack was lurking in the shadows or behind a corner and let the teen pounce at him. So maybe he was reading? That made a lot of sense, Pitch supposed. It was one of the only times Jack would be able to stay still and silent for a long period of time. So Pitch headed to his library and came across the most adorable sight.

Jack in his armchair, fast asleep.

Pitch couldn't help but smile at the sleeping child. He looked so _peaceful_. For the moment. How long until the nightmares began? Poor, little thing. Pitch prayed Jack hadn't had any while he was gone. He couldn't feel any direct fear from the boy, just a small amount of anxiety. That probably came from being by himself.

He knelt and rested a hand on his little winter spirit's messy hair. He must be so uncomfortable sleeping like that. And it wasn't the first time it had happened.

Pitch decided to wake him. "Wake up, lovely." He stroked Jack's hair lightly. "You'll hurt yourself sleeping like this."

Jack groaned, stirring. "What...?" His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times. "Pitch?"

"Hello, Jack."

"Hi." Jack croaked before clearing his throat. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking you to the bedroom so you can rest properly." The older man graciously scooped Jack's small frame into his arms. "You know I don't like it when you sleep here, pet."

"Sorry. I'll sit in the other chair next time."

"Oh, it's not that, you silly thing; I don't want you to strain yourself or anything painful like that."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Really? Oh, okay."

Pitch stepped into the shadows. Moments later he stepped out of them and the two were in the bedroom. He gentle laid Jack down on the unmade bed.

"Are you staying?"

The Bogeyman hesitated. He hated it when Jack asked that question. He sounded so ready to accept rejection, as if he always assumes the answer was no.

"Maybe. Are you tired?"

"No." Jack yawned.

Pitch smirked, sitting on the bed. "Yes, you are." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack's forehead. "Sleep. I'll be here."

"Promise?"

"I promise, snowflake." He lightly kissed Jack's lips before sitting up straight. "Now go to sleep."

The teen nodded sleepily. "Okay, well goodnight." He sighed. "I love you."

His lover smiled bitterly. "I love you too, my darling. More than anything."

And what Pitch loathed more than anything in the known universe was that those words were entirely _true_.


End file.
